the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Crusader Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Enhanced Reflexes = The Armor has upgraded the Crusader's nervous system, allowing him to move with lightning reflexes. -Basic Armor = Crusader can cover major portions of his body with his armor, but not all. -Basic Weaponry = Crusader can form his armor into basic weapons like a long sword, a pike, an ax, a shield, etc. These weapons are crudely-shaped and are more prone to breakage than normal weapons. If the weapon is broke, the broken piece dissolves within minutes. 2ND DEGREE -Aura of Courage = Just being around a Crusader makes others feel more brave. -Tendrils = The armor can send out 'whips' of itself to either attack, grapple, or somehow manipulate other things on the battlefield. Whips cannot be transformed into weapons (except by Crusaders of Veteran status), they remain whip-like in structure and function until they fully return to the Crusader's body. -Greater Strength = The Armor acts as secondary muscle tissue, enhancing the Crusader's strength and constitution. 3RD DEGREE -Fast Healer = The Armor aids the Crusader in healing, even lethal damage can be healed if done so soon enough. -Advanced Weaponry = The weapons the Crusader can form now are no longer crude, in fact they can be highly resilient and stylized. -Charge = Crusader can build up power in his legs, charging across the field of battle like a rampaging bull. Crusaders will often form shields with sharpened points to add more damage to their charge. 4TH DEGREE -Supernatural Resistance = The Armor is highly resilient when used against supernatural powers. -Fully Armoured = Crusader can cover all of his body when in battle. -No Fear = The Crusader's armor makes him resistant to fear inducement from outside forces. 5TH DEGREE -Strategist = The Armor affords the Crusader an enhanced mental image of the battlefield, a trick which is psychic in nature, allowing them to asses enemy and ally troops, conditions of the battlefield, etc. Crusaders often 'see' this information as a map inside their minds, even while fighting. -Righteous Cause = When fighting for something righteous, Crusader can unleash a flood of pent up energy into his system, allowing him to move with blinding speed for a duration of time. 6TH DEGREE -Separation Anxiety = Crusader and armor can separate, but only for a short duration of time. While separated, each feels anxious to reconnect with the other. While separated the armor appears as a moving, rolling blob of liquid metal that can form basic metal weapons with which to attack. -Hero's Constitution = Crusader can physically operate for hours, if not days, without rest or refreshments. He can walk, run, or fight for hours on end with no ill effects. -Warhammer = Crusader can fashion a huge war hammer which he can use to create a massive shock wave. 7TH DEGREE -Whip Master = Crusader can fashion a vicious whip from his armor which can lengthen or shorten at will. Composed of razor-sharp metal, the whip can be used to deal great damage to multiple opponents at once. -Razor Breaker = Crusader's blades produced from his armor or living metal are now sharpened to a molecular point, making them extremely dangerous. 8TH DEGREE -Lancer = Crusader can leap high into the air, spearing opponents to the ground like a butterfly on a pin. -Ignore Pain = The Armor can cancel any feeling of pain, allowing Crusaders to fight on despite nerve or tissue damage. -Cross = The Crusader can form a cross or cross emblem on his armor's chest piece. Once per battle, he can ignite it and the light from the glowing cross will startle or stun enemies in combat with the Crusader. 9TH DEGREE -Mask of the Warrior = Crusader can form a hideous warrior-mask on his face that actually intimidates anyone who stares at it. -Blazing Cross = A Crusader can cause a blazing cross to appear in the sky overhead, the light from which burns enemy skin on contact. Some Crusaders have reported seeing the phrase 'In Hoc Signo Vinces' beneath the cross. 10TH DEGREE -Elemental Whip = Crusader can imbue his whip weapon with a number of elemental attacks: he can ignite the whip, freeze it to blast an opponent with ice, or electrify it instead. -War Horn = Crusader's armor can emit a high-powered scream or horn blast that shocks anyone or anything in front of him. Even electronic devices will be momentarily stunned as their circuits bounce around inside them. 11TH DEGREE -Brutal Strike = Crusader can propel himself forward and slash with amazing power. -Visor = Crusader's armor can form a visor on the helm that detects when supernatural activity is taking place. This often takes the form of multi-colored lights playing in the air near where the act is being done. -Rage = Crusader can draw power from the collective anger of those around him, even from his enemies. This will restore health and allow him to move faster and stronger. 12TH DEGREE -Air Filter = The Crusader's armor now acts as an air filter, protecting him from toxins in the air. -Oxygen Tank = Crusader's armor can form an oxygen tank when he is submerged, allowing him to break underwater for a few hours. -Parachute = When falling, the Crusader's armor can form a natural parachute, allowing him to arrest his descent and guide himself to the ground. 13TH DEGREE -Battle Standard = The Crusader can form a battle standard, complete with flag insignia, from his living metal and which will not dissolve. The battle standard, when placed in the ground, radiates a sphere of supernatural influence in which enemy magicks are partially nullified. 14TH DEGREE -Advanced Technology = Crusader can now form complex, mechanical weapons like grenade launchers, rifles, etc. He can only create one weapon per hand. -Death Strike = If a Crusader receives a fatal blow, he can unleash all the power left in his armor in one, final and brutal strike to take his enemy with him. This move ignores pain and all but the most sever damage (total bodily destruction). 15TH DEGREE- -Laser Technology = Crusader can now form weapons based on lasers and other energy projections, which allow him to cut through anything with ease and deal massive damage quickly and easily to opponents. -Even in Death, They Serve = Even after a Crusader is dead, his living metal-armor will lie in wait within his body for the duration of combat. Should an enemy come close enough, the armor will expend itself in one last strike (this can be done even if a Crusader used Death Strike!).